Changes to the Future
by JASPER WHITLOCKS ARMY
Summary: Naru changes the future after a dream
1. Chapter 1

Naru (age 6) Mai (age 5 1/2)

Mother and Madoka were making desserts and Gene and father were working on something in the lab downstairs. Lin was the only one around and he was typing or doing

something on his computer. What he did on that blasted thing is beyond my current realm of expertise. I was looking through some of the family photos when I stopped on one of

mother and a duplicate looking woman I had never met before. I took out the photo and put it into a starting pile. I kept looking but suddenly got to a series of pictures that were

of a little girl. The mystery girl had shoulder length hair and chocolate eyes that even from a picture went to make me want to fall into them and swim in her beautiful eyes of

chocolate. By the time I had every picture of her in a pile I grabbed them all and raced to find Mother or even Father. I heard Lin race after me when he saw me storm out of the

room. I was running so fast even Gene who had come up the stairs with Father couldn't catch up with me. I found Mother and Madoka in the living room talking about something

stupid. I skidded to a halt in front of them and shoved the picture of the girls and the women in their faces demanding, " Who are they Mother?" Mom looked at me then at the

photos and her expression on her face went from concerned to a happy look. She grabbed the photos from my hand and patted the spot next to her to sit. I went to sit so I could

discover the mystery girl and women. She started off saying, " the little girl is Mai Taniyama and the women is her mother and my sister Misaki Taniyama." I waited and mom

sighed and began telling me tales of her childhood and of Mai's life. I was so endorsed in mother's tale that I failed to realize it was already past my bedtime. I slept and some how I

was dreaming about gene and my life it seems at age 15 I would graduate and become the youngest professor and the name Oliver Davis would be famous. As I got to age around

the time we would turn 16 Gene was leaving for Japan and I wasn't going with him. I was puzzled until I was witnessing his death (twice). Me on my first case, having Masako Hara

blackmail me with a videotape and her insisting I would love her like my brother supposedly had (which I doubt it) I lasted with me hiring Mai and her calling me Naru the Narcissist

and then a older looking Mai and hearing my real name Oliver from her lips and saying she love me and me replying it saying " is it me or Gene that you love?" For the first time in

my life I screamed myself awake to get rid of this nightmare. I was crying so hard I think I scared Gene when he came running to my side trying to understand the situation. I had

never seen how much I would suffer if I didn't find Mai now instead of at seventeen. I'm so glade I was bored looking through old picture today instead of helping Gene or even

Mother. I would suffer depression of the maximum intent if I didn't fix the future events of my dreams. I knew I would avoid Ms. Masako Hara at all costs and remind Gene if he

ever met a Ms. Masako Hara avoid her at all cost to his life. I looked around my room I noticed everyone looking at me and wondering what was going on I replied with " Am I so

beautiful you have to stare." They snapped out of their idiotic gawking to either grin (Gene) or glare (everyone else). Mother went to my left and in calming voice said, "What wrong

Noll, normally when you scream the room is a mess from PK usage, do you need tea or milk dear." I shook my head and responded by saying " I'll only have Mai's tea, hers is the

most heavenly cup I'll ever have in my life of drinking tea." I think I put everyone into shock and I donned a smile, because I was going to be seeing Mai in the distant future.

During the next two months since I had that dream I've warned Gene if he went to another country I'd be coming with him no buts on the subject. I also told him if he were ever

to meet a Ms. Masako Hara avoid her at all cost to his life. I would make sure she wouldn't enter my life or my brother's through holding something over our heads like she would

have done with my real identity of Oliver Davis in the future that would have been if I hadn't had that dream. In my search to find my Mai I found mother still had their address

and phone number. I called when I got the paper with the number in my hands right away. Ispoke in Japanese when Mai's father was just about to leave but past the phone when

it rang. I told him to wait a few minutes and I told him I had a dream that he would die in a car accident if he went out tonight and he paused and said, "That's just what Mai said,

she told me to not go and stay inside to avoid accidents." I was surprised she was already powerful at the age of 5 ½ but considering how powerful I am I guess she could too if her

memory wasn't suppressed when she told her father died then her mom later. I talk a little to Takumi Taniyama then when his wife Misaki heard he was talking to little "Oliver

Davis" she squealed and said to fork the phone over so she could talk to me. I guess being the smart married man that he was he handed the phone over to save his life and

marriage. I learned that Mai was starting to show her powers like ESP, Astral projections, Clairvoyance and Retrocognition and Precognition. She was also a bit of a Medium like her

mother Misaki who was now just a stay at home mom and a medium on the side for willing and scared patrons. I had discovered that her father was a professor like father and had

all her powers but a low percentile of them worked while Mai had advanced powers for such a young age. I was impressed and fully thankful of my dream that occurred two months

earlier that I saved my "Older brother" Gene's words not mine's life in the process. It was about three or four weeks later that I smiled and almost looked like I could sing to

heavens for this day. Mai's dad was having a lecture with father (they conspire almost as much as the moms when they were together) on different cultural research on the

paranormal. Gene and I would be escorting Mai with Madoka and Lin as parental guides. We went to the Isles of Scilly, England, Canterbury, Salisbury where Stonehenge is located,

York and Cambridge. Mai was like a little girl lost in Disney World and was pulling us and telling us to hurry up on more than one occasion. I was happy to make the little ball of

energy happy and act like the child my life was stuck in at the moment. I wanted Mai to be impressed so I did everything with her that she dreamed about doing that day. I think

my favorite part of the day was when we were at Stonehenge, Mai had us envision what it was like to lift those rocks from one place to another and why it was put into the position

it currently resided in and what was the purpose. Gene was looking at me every so often when we were playing with Mai and I think his expression was, who are you and what

have you done with my brother. I ignored him and thought about the other people that I would have meet in the future if Gene died and I almost wanted to go to Japan and find

them and get some of those cases that would have occurred about now to help them get rid of there problem so we could save the future deaths on the cases like the bloody

labyrinth case. I found that most of the cases could be prevented now and the ones with a larger history are exorcise immediately. I wish the church case could have been

prevented. That poor kid had to suffer and just because he found the perfect hiding place and knowing where his bones rest I could have him with his father faster then having him

posses Mai and thinking Lin is his father. I wouldn't want Gene dead and then die and not know if he passed and if he would know that I'm gone as well from this planet. I hope

that can be avoided then what my dream stated what would have happened and I wouldn't even wish that on anyone even if I had and enemy and I'm so glade I don't have one at

the present moment. The day lasted when Mai collapsed into my arms from exhaustion. Gene and Me put her arms around our shoulder with her in the middle and walked to our

estate a few blocks away. We took her upstairs to our room and gently placed her on our gigantic queen bed. We both crashed next to her and we didn't even notice the adults

come in on us and tuck us all into bed and turn of the lights. In the morning around seven-thirty all three of us all woke up when we heard a crash coming from down stairs. I

think we were still a little groggy because we were pushing each other when we weren't fast enough for the person behind us and we kept bumping into each other until we

entered the crime scene that was our kitchen. The sight that behold us was disturbing and looked like a demolition sight happened and everyone in the kitchen was a suspect. Mom

and Mrs. Misaki were covered in white powder and Father and Mr. Takumi were on the other side of the room with the other door wide open looking at their wives and our mothers

with a questionable face like what in the name of all that if holy but being gentlemen and probably having us kids on the other side they said somehow at the same time " What

happened in here?" energy happy and act like the child my life was stuck in at the moment. I wanted Mai to be impressed so I did everything with her that she dreamed about

doing that day. I think my favorite part of the day was when we were at Stonehenge, Mai had us envision what it was like to lift those rocks from one place to another and why it

was put into the position it currently resided in and what was the purpose. Gene was looking at me every so often when we were playing with Mai and I think his expression was,

who are you and what have you done with my brother. I ignored him and thought about the other people that I would have meet in the future if Gene died and I almost wanted to

go to Japan and find them and get some of those cases that would have occurred about now to help them get rid of there problem so we could save the future deaths on the cases

like the bloody labyrinth case. I found that most of the cases could be prevented now and the ones with a larger history are exorcise immediately. I wish the church case could have

been prevented. That poor kid had to suffer and just because he found the perfect hiding place and knowing where his bones rest I could have him with his father faster then

having him posses Mai and thinking Lin is his father. I wouldn't want Gene dead and then die and not know if he passed and if he would know that I'm gone as well from this

planet. I hope that can be avoided then what my dream stated what would have happened and I wouldn't even wish that on anyone even if I had and enemy and I'm so glade I

don't have one at the present moment. The day lasted when Mai collapsed into my arms from exhaustion. Gene and Me put her arms around our shoulder with her in the middle

and walked to our estate a few blocks away. We took her upstairs to our room and gently placed her on our gigantic queen bed. We both crashed next to her and we didn't even

notice the adults come in on us and tuck us all into bed and turn of the lights. In the morning around seven-thirty all three of us all woke up when we heard a crash coming from

down stairs. I think we were still a little groggy because we were pushing each other when we weren't fast enough for the person behind us and we kept bumping into each other

until we entered the crime scene that was our kitchen. The sight that behold us was disturbing and looked like a demolition sight happened and everyone in the kitchen was a

suspect. Mom and Mrs. Misaki were covered in white powder and Father and Mr. Takumi were on the other side of the room with the other door wide open looking at their wives and

our mothers with a questionable face like what in the name of all that if holy but being gentlemen and probably having us kids on the other side they said somehow at the same

time " What happened in here?" There expressions where looking to be on the verge of hysteria. I turned around thinking this was a stupid mistake and the moms were acting like

children so I and went to the living room and turned on the online radio from our computer and listened to the news and listened to some sappy romantic music to help me fall

back to sleep unless someone gave me tea soon which I knew Mai couldn't do yet and mother was still being funny. The music that was playing was called,

** Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special**

**To you I'd be always faithful**

**I want to be what you always needed**

**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Your beautiful soul, yeah**

**You might need time to think it over**

**But I'm just fine moving forward**

**I'll ease your mind**

**If you give me the chance**

**I will never make you cry c`mon let's try**

**[Chorus:]**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Am I crazy for wanting you?**

**Maybe do you think you could want me too?**

**I don't wanna waste your time**

**Do you see things the way I do?**

**I just wanna know that you feel it too**

**There is nothing left to hide**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your soul**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Ooooooo**

**Beautiful soul, yeah**

**Oooooo, yeah**

**Your beautiful soul**

**Yeah**


	2. Chapter 2

Naru's Pov

It was my wedding day and my brother couldn't make it today but I knew he was looking up from the heavens and being my spiritual best man like I told him he would be when I

would marry Mai when I was only seven years old. Gene died from a when a ghost chocked him over a lake and let him lose enough oxygen to drown in the middle and not rise to

the surface after ten minutes and I knew he was gone. He was only twenty when it happened. It's been five years since then and today was Mai's wedding with me and it only took

two times for her to agree to being my bride and finally becoming Mrs. Davis. I was going to dedicate a song for her and it's called **Because You Live** by Jesse McCartney the same

man that helped me express my feelings to Mai when I was six. It was time for my dance with my wife when the lyrics sang from the speakers

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**

**It's the end of the world in my mind**

**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**

**I've been looking for the answer**

**Somewhere**

**I couldn't see that it was right there**

**But now I know what I didn't know**

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

**Because you live, girl**

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again**

**Cuz of you, made it through every storm**

**What is life, what's the use if you're killing time**

**I'm so glad I found an angel**

**Someone**

**Who was there when all my hopes fell**

**I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

**Because you live, girl**

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

**Because you live, I live**

**Because you live there's a reason why**

**I carry on when I lose the fight**

**I want to give what you've given me always**

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

**Because you live, girl**

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help**

**Because you live, girl**

**My world has everything I need to survive**

**Because you live, I live, I live**

Jared Davis Pov (son)

This day was so sad because Mom and Dad are being buried today and it was coincidently their thirtieth wedding anniversary. They were in an accident from a case gone badly wrong and both of them tried to rescue the other but they both died on impact holing each other. It was a sad day my siblings and me gathered and lay tribute to our parents we had the choir sing only one song in honor of them and their memory.

**Jimmy Scott- All Because of You**

**Never knew the girl that you once were or the boy that dad once was**

**But I fee I do tonight maybe it's because…**

**I'm Travelling through the years at the speed of light missing you mum and dad tonight. **

**So `til I'm back in your arms again these words from the heart I send. **

**You gave me love you gave me life – helped me find my better side made my heart and you made my bones gave me strength to stand alone **

**The first to cheer ****when I dared to fly and when I fell the first to cry and if my dreams ever come true it's all because of you. **

**For every time when I didn't call or ****even think of ****you at all.**

**There were so many more I did- when I thanked god I was your kid. But now the hour is growing late and these feelings just won't ****wait. **

**So I've just ****got to let you know how much I love you so You gave me love you gave me life – helped me find my better side. **

**Made my heart and you made ****my bones gave ****me strength to stand alone **

**The first to cheer when I dared to fly and when I fell the first to cry. **

**If my dreams ever come true it's all because of ****you. **

**Any good ****thing I do…**

**It's all because of you.**


End file.
